Warrior Cats Discover Facebook
by ice888cream
Summary: What happens when Warrior Cats discover Facebook? Dun Dun Dun!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior cats discover Facebook

Usernames

Star on Fire- Firestar

Sand in the Storm- Sandstorm

Stripe of Gray- Graystripe

Millie is Awesome- Millie

Stream of Silver- Silverstream

Leaf in the Pool- Leafpool

Squirrel that's flying- Squirrelflight

Cloud in the Night- Nightcloud

Crow's Feather- Crowfeather

Wing of a Dove- Dovewing

A Tiger's Heart- Tigerheart

A Stripe of a Bumblebee- Bumblestripe

Light Shining on the Briar- Briarlight

The Falling Blossom- Blossomfall

Feather of a Jay- Jayfeather

Lion's Blaze- Lionblaze

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- Tigerstar

The Frost on the Hawk- Hawkfrost

Star Made of Bramble- Bramblestar

Pool of Ivy- Ivypool

Leaf of a Holly Bush- Hollyleaf

Star Covered By Mist- Mistystar

The Feather on a Tail- Feathertail

Storm of Fur- Stormfur

Scourge- Scourge

Leaf with spots on it- Spottedleaf

The blue star- Bluestar

Okay, as you can see, these usernames are pretty… Obvious…? Anyways, you can pretty much already tell who the person is by looking at the username, so I'm not going to name all of them. That would take centuries.

_Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe has logged on_

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- Yes! I finally got the wifi to work in the Dark Forest! Oh wait, nobody's online… Dang it.

_Stream of Silver has logged on_

Stream of Silver- Hey people- OH NO IT'S TIGERSTAR! RUN FOR UR LIVES!

_Stream of Silver and many others have logged off_

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- So there were people online…

The Frost on the Hawk- Of course there were you mouse-brain! This is the internet! Well, I mean, they're all gone now that you've scared them off, but yeah… Um… I'm going…

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!

_The Frost on the Hawk has logged off_

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- F**** you f****** people!

_Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe has been banned from Facebook for the next few chapters due to the cuss words that left his mouth._

People of Facebook- PARTY!

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- I'm back…

Everybody- *SCREAM*

_Everybody on Facebook has logged off _

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- Oops…

_Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe has logged off_

_Everybody on Facebook has logged on_

Star Made of Bramble- He's gone!

Pool of Ivy- Thank Starclan!

Millie is Awesome- Uh… I think he's still on…

_Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe is not invisible on the computer anymore_

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- Damn it! Smart people!

Wing of a Dove - Uh… We're cats.

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- See! Smart!

Leaf of a Holly Bush- Yeah… EVERYBODY! 3,2,1, ATTACK!

Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe- Wait- NO!

_Tiger That Wants To Rule the Universe has logged off due to mysterious reasons…_

The Frost on the Hawk- My dad might be gone, but I'm still here… MUAHAHAHAHA!

Star Made of Bramble- *cracks knuckles* I can handle this.

_The Frost on the Hawk_ _has logged off due to mysterious reasons…_

The Broken Star- LOL! You can never defeat _**ME!**_

Fang That Is Yellow- He'll be gone soon. *laughs evilly*

The Broken Star- *SCREAM* MOTHER, NO!

_The Broken Star_ _has logged off due to mysterious reasons…_

_Correction- The Broken Star has logged off due to running away from his bloodthirsty mother_

Scourge- Well… That was awkward… But you can never catch me: THE AWESOME SCOURGE!

Scourge- I did not just say that.

Lion's Blaze- CHARGE!

_Scourge has logged off due to screaming his lungs out, trying not to get killed_

Stream of Silver- Thank goodness! They're gone! For a second, I thought-

_Stream of Silver has disappeared mysteriously…_

Stripe of Gray- Millie, what did you do to her?

Millie is Awesome- Nothing…

Crooked Jaw of a Star- Millie… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGTHER!

Millie is Awesome- NOTHING! I'M SERIOUS YOU NITWITS!

Crooked Jaw of a Star and Stripe of Gray- Oh…

The Feather on a Tail- What happened to Silverstream…?

Storm of Fur- Yeah, what happened to our mom?

Maple in the Shade- I _totally _didn't do anything…

Crooked Jaw of a Star, Millie is Awesome, and Stripe of Gray- Oh….

Stream of Silver- Seriously? You guys are idiots! Of course Mapleshade did something to me! Do you have common sense or not!?

Storm of Fur- I don't think they do…

Crooked Jaw of a Star- Don't listen to him Silverstream! I'm your father!

Stripe of Gray - Yeah! And I'm your mate!

Stream of Silver- Uh… Not anymore you aren't.

Millie is Awesome- Yeah, listen to Silverstream, Graystripe.

Star on Fire- This just got really awkward…

Light Shining on the Briar- I know right!?

Lion's Blaze- I'm just gonna log off…

Light Shining on the Briar- Me too…

Storm of Fur- I'm gonna go too…

Everyone else- Me too…

_Stream of Silver has logged off_

_Leaf of a Holly Bush has logged off_

_Wing of a Dove has logged off_

_Pool of Ivy has logged off_

_Stripe of Gray has logged off_

_Millie is Awesome has logged off_

_Crooked Jaw of a Star has logged off_

_The Feather on a Tail has logged off_

_Storm of Fur has logged off_

_Star on Fire has logged off_

_Light Shining on the Briar has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry guys, but this story breaks one of the rules on FanFiction, so I won't be updating it anymore! I'll keep the first chapter (and the only chapter) up, but that's all! I will still be updating this story on Wattpad though, so go check it out! (Not right now! I still only have one chapter! :3)**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**Ok, so I'm making a new story for Warrior Cats called The Chemistry of Hate. I'll get straight to the point. I need OC's for it. Here's the summary for it. **

** He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. They are both often ignored and shunned by many of their clanmates because of their roots. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off their whole clan?**

** Important things you need to know before you submit an OC(s): ****_The first two apprentices with opposite genders submitted by two separate users will be the two main characters._**** You can submit as many OC's as you want, but you may only submit one cat to be one of the two main characters. I will not accept cats with names where the prefixes are River, Wind, Thunder, or Shadow. I will not accept cats with names such as Hammerbrain, Doorfur, Turkeybreath, or Flamingoface. I also will not accept cats with unnatural fur or eye colors. ****_I CAN KILL CATS IF I WANT! BEWARE!_**

**Example of an "Application Form":**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Future Warrior or Medicine Cat Name (If needed): Shadestream**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan (If you want your cat to be a main character or mentioned quite often, they will have to be in RiverClan): RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Appearance: light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Personality: kind, quick-witted**

**Main Character/Not Main Character: Main Character**

**Additional Info: Her favorite prey is mice, despite the fact she is in RiverClan**

**Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
